


The Perfect Present

by wllywnka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Timeskip Spoilers, kenma is so baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllywnka/pseuds/wllywnka
Summary: Kuroo's birthday is tomorrow and Kenma got him somethingIDK I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Perfect Present

The day couldn't have started anymore normal. 

Kuroo and Kenma had been living together ever since Kuroo had graduated and started to work at the Japan Volleyball Association. Though Kenma didn't express it much he absolutely loved living with his boyfriend, of now 3 years.

As light slowly started to roll into the couples shared bed room an alarm interrupted the silent room, only to be quickly shut off by Kuroo as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _Crap I have a packed schedule at work today, I really don't want to-,_ His thoughts were interrupted by the movement under the sheets and grip tightening at his waist. He smiled to himself, slowly pulling down the covers slightly revealing the smaller males head on his chest, arms wrapped fairly tightly around his waist. Stirring awake from the sleep he was so desperately trying to hold onto, Kenma opened his eyes to find his bed headed boyfriend looking at him with a smile on his face. 

"Good morning Kitten" Kuroo placed a kissed on the smaller boys forehead. Kenma simply huffed at the nickname burying his head deeper into Kuroo's chest only to raise his head up quickly to place a kiss on his lips, returning to the position he was just in right after. 

"Morning" 

"Kitten I got to get up now, I have to go to work today." And somehow Kenmas grip on Kuroo tightened at those words. "Ken, come on I'll try to be home early tonight but I really have to get up now." Letting out a very loud huff Kenma released his grip and swore he got goosebumps from the cold seeping into the bed as Kuroo got up and out of his side of the bed. 

Around 30 minutes later Kenma had managed to drag himself into the kitchen to make both of their coffees, cringing as he added 2 extra scoops of sugar into Kuroo's to-go cup. Like what kind of person likes that much sugar in their coffee, Kenma swore he thought that everyday while making it, only to be dragged out of his thoughts by large arms wrapping around his waist and a chaste kiss on his neck, Kuroo thanked him for making the coffee and pulled away just a moment later. Just like that Kuroo was walking out of their shared apartment, way too sweet coffee in hand, giving Kenma one last kiss. 

Kuroo smirked "Try not to miss me too much today ok." 

" _Tch,_ Shut up and go to work already." And with a wink in response Kuroo had gone to work.

After about 3 hours of editing new videos, checking stocks and only studying a little bit. Kenma decided that it was time to head out and pick up Kuroo's present. He would never admit it to Kuroo but he would be lying if he said that he didn't ponder on what to get him for around a month. But now that his annoying, pesty, little shit of a boyfriends birthday was tomorrow he couldn't help but smile. He got up from his desk, where he had previously been editing a video, went to change into simple jeans and a over sized hoodie that may or may not be Kuroo's. He got his keys and headed out to the jewelry store to pick up his order. 

Actually opening the box and revealing it in real life, not online or over the phone, made Kenma flash a small smile. He quickly thanked the jeweler, payed and walked back to his car. As he got in he felt a slight buzz from his phone and decided to check the text. 

_kuroo <3_

_\- Sorry wont be home til a little later tonight. Just got the meeting from tomorrow rescheduled today._

_Me_

_\- Alright_

And with the text sent Kenma headed back to the apartment and decided to set up for a stream. After 4 hours he ended the stream and stretched back in his chair, taking his hair out of his bun letting it fall over his shoulders only then to be tucked into the hood of his hoodie he was wearing. Just as he was about to continue editing the video from before he heard the door click. 

"I'm home are you streaming." Kuroo said as he toed off his shoes and dropped his briefcase on the floor. 

"Just ended, in my room." 

Kuroo made his way too Kenma's gaming room, finding him leaning back in his chair, hood on and _oya?_ was that his hoodie Kenma was wearing? 

Wearing his signature grin Kuroo made his way to Kenma leaning into a kiss but stopping just before, "Is that my hoodie Kitten?" To be completely honest Kenma had completely forgotten that he was wearing it and just turned his head away in response. Which earned a light hearted chuckle and hand on his chin tilting his head back into a kiss. 

"How about dinner then a movie tonight, I have tomorrow off."

"Mhm ok you choose the movie." 

Well lets just say that Kenma wasn't really watching the movie that intently his main focus was on the clock on the wall. _11:58 he read._ He didn't even realize he was fiddling with his fingers until Kuroo's voice pulled him back "Whats wrong ken you've been playing with your fingers for a bit." He never realized that he was this anxious to give Kuroo his present until now. Without a reply Kenma looked at the clock once more, _12:00 its time._

"Kuroo pause the movie." Kenmas words earned an eyebrow raise but none the less Kuroo did was his boyfriend asked. And as soon as he knew it Kenma was turning around from his place on his lap enveloping him into a hug. Kuroo's eyes widened at the sudden display of affection as Kenma had always been the shy type. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo said eyebrow still arched

"Look at the clock you idiot." Kuroo's eyes shot up at the clock, _12:04._

"Oh its my birthday I didn't even notice thank yo-" Kuroo's words were quickly stopped by lips on his and Kenma saying "No thanking me yet." And with that he padded off into his gaming room, leaving a slightly confused Kuroo on the couch. Returning a minute later, Kenma placed himself next to Kuroo on the couch.

"Um, I- I got you something." Kenma spoke almost inaudibly quick but there was no doubt that Kuroo heard it due to his shit faced grin. 

"Ohohoh Kitten you did?" 

With that Kenma pulled a small jewelry box out from his hoodie pocket, handing it to Kuroo. Now the expression on Kuroo's faced was definitely not a sly ass grin, as he looked down at the small box with wide eyes hesitating to open it. 

"Well what are you waiting for open it idiot." After a moment or two Kuroo opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with a gold open circle charm hanging on it and with further inspection, he found the words engraved on it read, _Kuroo & Kenma and the date they started dating._ To say that Kuroo was in shock was an understatement, but then he looked up to see Kenma pulling out a matching necklace that was hidden in his hoodie. 

"Um, I had the same one made so that we could be matching, I hope you lik- _OUMPH_. Kuroo through himself over Kenma giving him a bone crushing hug and only pulled away when Kenma said weakly " _kUroo cant breathe."_ As he pulled away Kuroo smeared Kenmas face in countless kisses. "Thank you so so much. I love it so much Kozume."

"Do you really like it that much?" 

Kuroo pulled back looking into Kenmas eyes for a moment before pulling him into another, slightly less, bone crushing hug.

"Yes, yes I really love it, its the perfect present." 

"Well then I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday Tetsuro, I love you." Kenma sighed out in relief, not to mention the fat smile on his face. Kuroo pulled back and pulled him into a heart melting kiss, only to pull back slightly to say,

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write this at 4am? Yes, yes I did. Hope you guys enjoyed!!!


End file.
